Enter WonderTwins & Mechazords
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The Megaforce team gets new zords...and new allies...


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Saban, DC, Sony, not me. And now…_

**ENTER WONDERTWINS AND MECHAZORDS**

The Huntress is visiting the JLA Satellite. Hawkman asks "How's working with the newest team of Rangers coming along?"

"These kids are amazing. I have a feeling that there's even more things in store for them. Anything on these…'Insectoids'…in particular…something named 'Creepox?" Huntress asks.

"Nothing right now. Green Lantern is talking to the Guardians on Oa, maybe they'll have something." Hawkman tells her.

"Thanks. I better get back, I've got a pop quiz to give to my class today." Huntress spoke, then left.

Later, as she said, as Helena Bertinelli, she was passing out pop quizzes to the students. Jake Holling, however, is not happy about it, frowning "Dude, I hate pop quizzes."

Noah Carver looks at him and snaps "Stop complaining. Besides you know this stuff."

Helena finishes passing out the quizzes and walks to her desk. She then faces the class behind her desk and says "No talking during the test. Come up to see me if you have any questions." Helena sits down and starts working on the information Hawkman gave her earlier while the class begins working on their quiz. Troy Burrows tries to concentrate on his quiz, but he is distracted by a memory…a memory Helena shares…

Earlier they had been out on a run. Troy paused when he heard a strange sound, which gets Helena's attention. Cautiously, they enter the woods and both soon spot a strange creature. Troy shouts "Who are you?"

"What'd you want?" Helena adds.

"My name is Creepox. Remember it."

"Alright Creepox, you still haven't told us what you're doing here." Troy snaps.

Creepox: "I've come to see what sort of creature dares challenge my insectoids. So very soft. With a single stroke, you'll be tras…" Creepox doesn't get any further, for Helena has quickly changed into the Huntress, who kicks Creepox in the side of the head, then throws him into a tree, snarling "You call that soft? Get the hell off this planet…and out this galaxy!"

"It seems this planet's females are a little too aggressive for their own good!" Creepox snaps.

Troy then adds "Male or female, we humans are a lot tougher than we look, but we won't fight you just to prove it."

Creepox sneers "Oh you'll both fight me. Count on it." He then walked away.

Troy returns to the present and works on his quiz. Soon, Gia Moran finishes her quiz and places it in the basket before heading out of the classroom. Jake watches her and grins and shakes his head.

The bell rings, and the students start to gather their stuff. Gia is soon at her locker and looking at her Gosei Morpher, when Jake walks up, startling her. "Hey Gia!"

Gia turns, sees who it is, and sighs in relief. "Oh, it's only you."

Jake grins sheepishly. "I guess I've had worse reactions."

Gia quickly explains "I don't want some random kid to see my morpher."

Jake asks Gia if he can walk her home?

Gia jokingly responds "Why, you're afraid to walk by yourself?"

Gia walks away as Jake states no. Jake hurries up to catch up with Gia and they walk together. Jake explains that he just wanted to talk to her. You know, about this weekend.

Green Lantern flies to the JLA satellite and finds Hawkman & Hawkwoman on monitor duty. "I found out something about our newest alien threat…the Guardians and several GLs have dealt with them before. They are at best insectoids, concentrated on a ship called the Warstar. Their leader is a sleaze called Admiral Malkor. He and his zombats are determined to destroy anyone and anything that gets in their way."

"That settles it, I'm getting intouch with the Huntress and telling her all about what she and this new Ranger team are facing. And I'm getting the rest of the League together, just in case." Hawkman tells GL.

Meanwhile, on the Warstar, Vrak tells Admiral Malkor that he believes they should study these humans and learn their weaknesses. Creepox walks up just then, and gloats "I already did that. I ran into two this morning and he wouldn't fight me...but the female did. We should begin the invasion at once and wipe out all the humans."

Admiral Malkor then snaps "Creepox, you may have tested the humans, but you didn't fight them. Vrak is right. We need to test these…humans…before we go any further." He then calls for his chief scientific officer, Yuffo. When he arrives, Malkor tells him "I am in need of your scientific skills.

Yuffo says "I am honored."

Admiral Malkor tells him "I want you to find the humans' weakness."

Yuffo replies, "Your wish is my command. Of course, I will need some humans to experiment on."

Malkor then instructs him "Of course, you may capture them. As many as you need."

Meanwhile, Gia and Jake are walking together, when Jake offers to carry Gia's books for her.

"Wow, how retro of you." Gia then gives him her backpack and Jake is weighed down by the weight of the backpack. He then gets a better grip on it and slips it onto his back.

As Jake struggles with Gia's backpack, she continues to walk, Jake hurrying up to catch up to her. Jake then says "Since we're teammates now, I thought maybe we should get to know each other a little better."

Gia stops and tells Jake "Time out." Gia is careful with her words, as she does not want to hurt Jake. She then tells him "Jake, you're probably a great guy, in fact I think you're..." Gia suddenly stops talking, because she has spotted a flying saucer. Gia then runs up to Jake and reaches into her backpack for her Gosei Morpher.

Jake, being Jake, thinks he is getting a hug from Gia and is very happy, telling her "This is so not what I expected. I must be dreaming."

Gia turns Jake around so that he can see the flying saucer as well. Suddenly one flying saucer turns into several. "That cannot be what I think it is.  
As Jake and Gia hurry over to a tree, all the while, keeping an eye on the flying saucers, Gia responds "It is. Which is why I need my morpher. If we don't call the others, they are totally going to freak."

Gia has managed to get her Gosei Morpher out of her backpack. She is about to call the rest, when Jake stops her. "Let them freak. Whatever these saucers are up to, we can handle."

Against her better judgement, Gia is convinced and they take off. Several Loogies appear and round up several citizens. Once the citizens are corralled, the flying saucers drops a netting over the citizens. Trapped, the citizens are carried away in the nets. Eventually the nets are dropped onto a beach. The flying saucers come together and form Yuffo, who then comments "Silly humans."

Gia and Jake have caught up and they hide in the hillside, discovering that Yuffo is eager to start on his experiments.

Jake then exclaims "I can't believe all those saucers turned into one guy."

Impatiently, Gia asks "Are we going to watch, or are we going to do something about it?" At that point, Gia and Jake morph. Now, as the Black Ranger and Yellow Ranger, they leap onto the beach and then fire at Yuffo with their Mega Blasters. To their shock, Yuffo isn't fazed at all.

He tells them "You are perfect specimens for his research project."

Black Ranger tells him "Hey, you, let those people go!"

Yuffo quickly responds "I'm very sorry, but he cannot allow you to interfere with his experiments. Are you willing to join these volunteers?"

Yellow Ranger replies "No. I'm very sorry, but this experiment is over!"

Yuffo then summons several Loogies, who then charge towards the two Rangers, who then charge towards the Loogies. Yellow Ranger battles a batch, while Black Ranger battles another. Soon Black Ranger has his Snake Ax out and battles the Loogies with it. Unfortunately Black Ranger is knocked to the ground.

Yellow Ranger keeps fighting the Loogies with her Tiger Claw. Black Ranger gets back up with his Snake Ax and then says "OK, maybe they could use some backup."

"Gee, you think?" Yellow Ranger snaps.

Yuffo tells the Loogies to capture those two human samples and put them with the others. While this is going on, Yuffo gets ready to collect some more and breaks apart into several flying saucers and flies away.

Troy is running when his morpher goes off. Yellow Ranger contacts him, while she fights the Loogies with her Tiger Claw, she tells them "We've got trouble at the beach. It's crawling with Loogies!"

Troy replies "I'm on my way!"

Emma is on a bike ride, when she hears her morpher and stops suddenly. She responds "Hang on Gia, I'm coming!" Emma takes off on her bike.

Grading papers, Helena gets the signal. She quickly ducks into a deserted hallway…and exits a window as the Huntress, and soon rides her motorcycle into battle.

Meanwhile, Yellow Ranger is still fighting the Loogies with her Tiger Claw as Black Ranger battles another group with his Snake Ax. Red Ranger flies in, firing his Mega Blaster. Red Ranger lands on the ground and joins in the fight against the Loogies. Red Ranger battles the Loogies with his Dragon Sword. Yuffo is thrilled to have three Power Rangers within his grasp, and then blasts the three, who go flying and hit the ground hard. Suddenly Yuffo is knocked down by a double blast. One is Pink Ranger with her Phoenix Shot. The other is the Huntress with her taser crossbow. "Obviously, you clowns didn't get the memo: 'Stay the hell away from this planet!'" she snaps.

"I do not take orders from inferior females! Begone!" He then blasts the Huntress with an intense energy blast, which sends her flying.

Nearby, another ship lands, and two occupants exit. One, a teenage male, looks over and says "Looks like we got here just in time, the Warstar creeps have invaded!"

The other occupant, a similar looking female, also looks over. "The people here are fighting them off, but let's give them a hand. It's a good thing we studied this planet." The two then touch their fists together…

Pink Ranger leaps down and joins the Huntress and the rest of the Rangers, who then get back up on their feet and the battle continues. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger fire their Mega Blaster. Black Ranger battles with his Snake Ax and Yellow Ranger with her Tiger Claw, and the Huntress takes aim with her taser crossbow. "I dare you to try that again!" she shouts.

Pink Ranger then says "It looks like this…Yuffo… wants to see what weapons work best on humans. "

Red Ranger declares, that's not going to happen! He then begins to fight the Loogies with his Dragon Sword, while Yellow Ranger fights with Tiger Claw, Black Ranger with his Snake Ax, and Pink Ranger with her Phoenix Shot. Huntress then adds another shot from her tasers. Yuffo, however, then summons more Loogies, who promptly charge towards the Rangers, and the fight continues, until the Loogies are destroyed.

"Enough of this!" Yuffo then uses his saucer wave attack against the Huntress and the four Rangers, the wave then hits them all hard and they fall to the ground. "This clown is really starting to piss me off." Huntress snaps.

Yuffo, of course, is thrilled, and decides to test their resistance to fire, but just as he is about to shoot the four Rangers, he is instead hit by a tsunami, knocking him off his feet and on his ass. "Who dares…" Instead, a sea serpent arises from the ocean, and gives Yuffo one hell of a bite, then throws him into the rocks.

"What in the world…" Black Ranger asks

A female voice comes from the serpent. "Are you ok?" it asks.

"A talking kraken. It's official: I have completely lost my mind." Huntress sighs.

The kraken and the tsunami then touch and shout "DEACTIVATE!" In their places are the two alien teenagers. "We tried to get here to warn you of them. These…'Warstar' fiends have conquered our home planet of Exor." The boy says.

"Thanks you for your help. And you are…" Red Ranger asks.

"My name is Zan." The boy tells them

"I'm Jayna." The girl speaks.

"Exorians! Pathetic!" Yuffo has recovered, and then blasts the newcomers, the Huntress, and the four Rangers, and all fly through the air and then hit the ground. "This clown is starting to get on my nerves!" Huntress snarls.

Yuffo notes incendiary attacks are extremely effective. At this rate, destroying the human race will be child's play. Suddenly Blue Ranger leaps in with his Shark Bowgun and fires at Yuffo, hitting him several times and knocked off his feet. Blue Ranger lands in front of the rest of the Rangers, telling Black Ranger "See I told you flying saucers were real." Looking over at Zan & Jayna, he asks "Um, who are they?"

Black Ranger responds "If we live through this, I will never doubt you again. By the way, these are new allies from the Exor, Zan & Jayna."

"Nice to meet you." Jayna speaks. Blue Ranger is smitten. "You're beautiful."

Zan says "1st : Dude, that's my sister, and 2nd : Can we focus on stopping that thing?"

The Rangers face down Yuffo once more. He then yells at them to stop messing up my experiments and then fires at the Rangers. The Rangers leap towards him and strike him with their mega weapons, as the Huntree fires her crossbow, and the twins touch, shouting "ACTIVATE!" Zan turns himself into a tidal wave, and Jayna changes into a dragon, blowing fire at Yuffo. "You can dish it out, let's see how well you can take it!" Jayna shouts.

Blue Ranger and Huntress then knock Yuffo into the ocean, and he then yells at him to let him go.

"OK" Blue Ranger does so, firing at Yuffo with his Shark Bowgun in the process, knocking him out of the ocean, and following him out. Yuffo lands on the beach…hard.

Blue Ranger lands in front of the twins, Huntress, and the Rangers, saying "Let's try an experiment of our own."

The Huntress and the twins step aside as the Rangers combine their mega weapons to form the Megaforce Blaster. Firing, it hits Yuffo in full force, and he is trashed. With Yuffo gone, the nets vanish and the people are happy to be free. "I hate bullies." Zan tells everyone.

Admiral Malkor is furious, not only with the failure, but also with the arrival of the Exorian twins. "We do not need them to complicate things! "Vrak, it is time to unleash your… pets."

Vrak happily responds "I'll send my Zombats at once."

Creepox obviously does not like the Zombats, asking Vrak "Where did you get those filthy abominations?"

Vrak responds "As royalty, I have access to more advance technology. They're robotic, far too complex for you to understand. Now, my children, attack!" The Zombats then fly away.

Yuffo is struggling to stand up, when the Zombats arrive and attach themselves to him. "What now?" Zan frowns.

Yuffo laughs "The experiments will continue!" as he grows to giant size.

Yellow Ranger is surprised, wondering, "How is that possible?" Yuffo then tries to strike the Rangers, who leap out of his way. Yuffo then notes "Humans move really fast for tiniest creatures."

Blue Ranger exclaims "I don't understand, how in the world did he survive? We destroyed him!

The Huntress then notes "In that case, we need to do it again."

Yellow Ranger adds "We need to knock him down and keep him there."

Yuffo shoots fire at them. The Rangers manage to stay out of harm's way but as Pink Ranger notes "What we're doing isn't working. How are we going to destroy him?"

Green Lantern then arrives, with the Mystic Force Rangers, and their Titan Megazord. "Warstar creeps are NOT welcome here!" GL snarls.

"Not even the Green Lantern Corps can stop us! Fire!" Yuffo then fires a yellow energy beam at the newcomers…only it has no effect.

"Don't you read the papers? Yellow has no effect on a Green Lantern anymore! Eat this!" GL and the Mystic Force Rangers then fire an intense combined blast, knocking Yuffo back 30 feet. "Go back to whatever hell you creeps spawned from!" Nick Russell, the Red Mystic ForceRranger, shouted.

While this is going on, Gosei contacts the Rangers, telling them "Green Lantern and the Mystic Force Rangers will need your help. There are even greater powers at your command. But controlling them requires great skill and discipline."

Red Ranger replies "We're ready Gosei. We have to be! "

"Let's do this!" Huntress adds.

"How can we help?" Zan & Jayna ask.

"I thank you for your assistance, Zan & Jayna. But for now, let the Rangers handle this battle." Gosei speaks. At that moment, the Rangers' buckles start to glow. Gosei then instructs "Take these cards and use them wisely."

The Rangers pull out the Power Cards. Blue Ranger then says that "These cards are like the ones for the Megaforce Blaster, except they're blank." Not for long, because pictures suddenly appear on the cards and Blue Ranger notes "They're zords!"

Red Ranger exclaims " Rangers, we're back in the fight!" The Rangers then load the Power Cards into their Gosei Morphers, each then activates their Gosei Mechazord. On an island, the zords break free from the stone that encases them and fly. As they fly, the zords form into their animal forms, dragon, phoenix, snake, tiger, and shark.

Yuffo then responds by spraying the Rangers with toxic gas. Before Yuffo can do anything else, however, the TitanMegazord disengage into their individual zords and each then fire a concentrated blast, knocking Yuffo back a couple of yards. This gives the Megaforce zords each a chance to fire at him and knock him off his feet.

Blue Ranger reminds the rest of the Rangers "Gosei said the Earth would help us protect it with mighty machines."

Pink Ranger then states "I hope they run on bio-fuel."

Red Ranger tells her "No, they run on us. Our courage, our strength, that's what gives them power." With that, the Rangers leap into their zords, joining Green Lantern and the Mystic Force rangers in the fight..

Admiral Malkor tells Creepox and Vrak "Perhaps we have underestimated the powers these humans possess."

Vrak concludes "They can't be doing this all alone. Especially with those damned exorians and the Green Lantern Corps there.

Admiral Malkor tells them "We need to learn what it is that sustains them and then we shall bend them to our will."

Red Ranger and the rest of the Rangers lock their Gosei Morphers into the zords. Red Ranger then says "I can't believe I'm really flying a dragon."

Yuffo decides to put their machines to the test by breaking apart into flying saucers and tries to strike the zords. Red Ranger's dragon is fired on several times. Red Ranger decides to try and find some cover. But another dragon joins the fight…Nick's Mystic Phoenix Titan zord gives him some much needed cover. "How are you doing?" Nick asks.

"Great. Let's finish these creeps." Troy smiles beneath his helmet.

Emma feels she is getting the hang of her phoenix zord, but she can't shake the flying saucers. She is soon joined by Vida Rocca in her Mystic Sprite Titan zord. "Let's show these creeps some girl power!" Vida shouts.

"I'm with you! Let's nail 'em!" Together, Vida & Emma completely trash their pack of saucers.

The remaining flying saucers then cover the sky with dark smoke. Troy feels as if he flying blind. Dragon zord tries to fly out of the smoke, all the while, the flying saucers continue to fire at it. Nick gets into the fight by having the Mystic Phoenix fire several blasts of fire on the pack of saucers, giving the Dragon zord the opportunity to fly out of smoke and back into clear skies. A flying saucer is trying to ram the Pink Phoenix zord, only to be knocked out of the air by the winds generated by the Mystic Sprite Zord. "Pink is not my favorite color, but trust me, when we're done, it's not going to be yours, either!" Vida snaps.

Emma spots a tunnel and decides to fly into it. Pink Phoenix zord is closely followed by several saucers. Pink Ranger is wondering what to do, when Vida instructs her to pull up, which she does.

"Keep going! We'll nail these turkeys, just stay on course!" Vida encourages. Troy, in the Dragon zord, then fires several missiles at the saucers, and Nick continues to blast fire at them.

Green Lantern then creates several jet fighters, engaging his pack of flying saucers in a dogfight over the skies, destroying them .

Shark Mechazord is under the ocean. Noah is very impressed with the advance technology. He then locks onto two targets and fires it's weapon pods. Another saucer then attacks Shark zord, and Noah is soon struggling with Shark zord, trying to reverse the flow, when Madison Rocca arrives in her Mystic Mermaid Titan zord. "Bad boys, you forgot your water wings!" Madison smiles beneath her helmet, then causes an underwater wave to smash several saucers.

"Cool move, thanks!" Noah then leaps out of the water and strikes down another saucer.

Tiger zord chases after several more saucers. Gia comments "A girl can get use to this kind of power." Snake zord slitters beside Tiger zord, as they both chase after the saucers. Jake then vows "I'll take them down."

Gia grins beneath her helmet, smirking "They're all yours, hot shot."

Snake zord fires at the saucers. Jake comments to himself "I've got to make this look good." Snake zord knocks a couple of saucers into the air. Tiger zord catches one of the saucers in it's mouth. Tiger zord spins around several times and then tosses the saucer, destroying it.

"Looks like they didn't need us after all." Xander Bly, the Green Mystic Ranger, sighs…until a pack of flying saucers try to attack him. "You really don't want to try and fight me, do you?"

The saucers attack…only to be rammed and trashed. "You could have just tried to talk this over, now see what happens to you." Xander smirks.

Chip smiles as he has already polished off his pack of saucers. "Damn, we're good!"

Black Ranger comments "See we make a good team."

From his Mystic Minotaur Titan zord, Xander reminds Jake "All of us!"

Green Lantern adds "He's right, no one can do everything alone."

Red Ranger then says "All right, Emma, it's our turn!" Dragon zord and Pink Phoenix zord join Mystic Phoenix and Mystic Sprite Titan zords as they fire at another group of saucers, knocking several out of the sky.

Huntress, Zan & Jayna, have gotten a surprise from Udonna, who has loaned them theLegend Zords. Zan & Jayna hop into the Mystic Lion zord, while the Huntress is piloting the Mystic Firebird zord. They quickly join together to form the Manticore Megazord, just as the Dragon zord, Phoenix zord, Tiger zord, Snake zord, and Shark zord gather together, along with the Titan zords. Red Ranger notes that even though the last flying saucer is going down, it instead reassembles into Yuffo. Troy shouts "I can't believe it, he's indestructible.

Gosei contacts the Rangers. He tells them they must combine their mechazords, just as you combined your weapons. The power you can unleashed as a team is without equal. Form the Megazord!

Gosei contacts the Rangers. He tells them they must combine their mechazords, just as you combined your weapons. The power you can unleashed as a team is without equal. Form the Megazord!

Troy shouts "You heard him! Form the Gosei Great Megazord!" All the Rangers then place the Power Cards into the morphers and activate the Megazord sequence. The zords combine together and form Gosei Great Megazord. On entering the cockpit, Jake says "This is wicked!"

Emma sighs in relief "I'm glad I didn't crash.

Gia then shouts "Now we'll really kick butt!"

By now, Troy is ready to finish this guy, as the Gosei Great Megazord walks towards Yuffo, who then immediately begins firing at the new Megazord. Not wasting any time, Gosei Great Megazord strikes Yuffo with it's dragon sword.

Yuffo then strikes Gosei Great Megazord several times, only to have each punch returned in kind. The Titan Megazord, the Manticore Megazord, and Green Lantern add their firepower to the fight.

Troy then commands "Disarm the zords!"

The zords are released, and promptly go to work, Shark Mechazord and Phoenix Mechazord striking Yuffo with a mega punch. Snake zord and Tiger zord follow this by slamming Yuffo with a mega kick. After a few more strikes, the zords reassemble onto Gosei Great Megazord, who then flies into the air and points it's dragon sword towards Yuffo.

Gosei tells the Rangers, use the Victory Charge card.

Watching from their Megazords, the Mystic Force Rangers, Green Lntern, the Huntress, and the Twins grin as they hear Troy shout "Let's finish this!"

The Rangers then insert their Power Cards. And with that, Gosei Great Megazord uses the Victory Charge strike.

Yuffo exclaims "I don't like this card game!"

Green Lantern and Huntress both shout "Ask us if we care!"

Gosei Great Megazord uses it's mega strike, destroying Yuffo in the process. With the Mystic Force Rangers, the Exorian twins, the Huntress, and Green Lantern looking on, Troy declares "Mega Rangers, that's a mega win!"

Furious, Admiral Malkor destroys part of his ship. He is not happy about the failed experiment. Creepox and Vrak are with him as he shouts "If we are to conquer this planet, we must get rid of those Power Rangers…and these other annoying…heroes!"

Meanwhile, Gosei contacts the Rangers, telling them…along with the Mystic force rangers and the twins that "I am proud of you Rangers. Your bravery and teamwork saved the day. Zan & Jayna, thank you for your help. I am glad that you have decided to stay on Earth. We have come up with identities for you here as Earthlings named John & Joanna Fleming…exchange students from Sweden."

Zan grins. "Thank you, Gosei."

Huntress, as Helena , adds, Green Lantern also has thought that you should have code names for when you use your powers. It isn't much…but how about the WonderTwins?"

Jayna grins "Sounds good to me."

"The Mystic Force rangers have said that if you should need their help, call on them." Gosei adds. Tensou spins around the Command Center and accidentally hits one of the consoles, very excited that the Rangers flew.

In Harwood County, the teens, along with Helena, as John, and Jayna, as Joanna, have gathered together as they listen to Gosei over the morpher.

"Thank you, Gosei." Troy tells him.

Jake tells Gia "We made a pretty good team out there." Gia, however, doesn't think so, telling him "We should have never gone in by themselves. We're supposed to be a team. All of us."

Conceding that point, Jake agrees, saying "It was much easier when we all worked together."

Emma smiles, adding "We're each pretty awesome on our own though."

Helena then tells her students "But, as Wonder Woman would say, we each bring something different to the table."

Troy then concludes "And, it's as a team that we're unbeatable."


End file.
